Anthology 2
enlace |anterior = Anthology 1 (1995) |posterior = Anthology 3 (1996) }} Anthology 2 es un álbum recopilatorio del grupo de rock británico The Beatles, publicado en 1996 como parte de la serie The Beatles Anthology. El álbum incluye rarezas, temas en directo y tomas alternativas registradas durante las sesiones de grabación que van desde Help! hasta el viaje del grupo a la India a comienzos de 1968. El álbum incluye "Real Love", segundo nuevo trabajo del grupo sobre un demo grabado por John Lennon. A diferencia de "Free as a Bird", inédito hasta 1995 con la excepción de determinados círculos de coleccionistas, "Real Love" había aparecido previamente en el documental Imagine: John Lennon y en su respectiva banda sonora. Al igual que su predecesor, Anthology 2 alcanzó un gran éxito comercial: en los Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el puesto #1, vendiendo 442.000 copias durante su primera semana. La siguiente semana, el álbum descendería hasta el puesto #2 en beneficio de Jagged Little Pill, de Alanis Morissette. Anthology 2 permanecería dos semanas más entre los diez primeros puestos, primero en el #4 y posteriormente en el #8, y 22 semanas consecutivas en el Billboard 200. Durante el periodo navideño de 1996, el álbum volvería a entrar en el puesto #96 de las listas. En total, Anthology 2 permanecería 37 semanas en lista, ocho más que Anthology 1, vendiendo 1.707.000 copias y siendo certificado como doble disco de platino por la RIAA. En el Reino Unido, el éxito fue similar: Anthology 2, a diferencia de su antecesor, conseguiría alzarse hasta la primera posición de las listas, donde se mantendría durante una semana. El álbum pasaría un total de 12 semanas en lista. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por Lennon/McCartney excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"Real Love" (Lennon) #"Yes It Is" (Takes 2 & 14) #"I'm Down" (Take 1) #"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (Takes 1, 2 & 5) #"If You've Got Trouble" (Take 1) #"That Means a Lot" (Take 1) #"Yesterday" (Take 1) #"It's Only Love" (Takes 2 & 3) #"I Feel Fine" #"Ticket to Ride" #"Yesterday" #"Help!" #*''Temas 9-12 grabados en directo desde Blackpool Night Out'' #"Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby" (Carl Perkins) #*''Grabado en directo desde el Shea Stadium'' #"Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" (Take 1) #"I'm Looking Through You" (Take 1) #"12-Bar Original" (Edited Take 2) (Lennon/McCartney/Harrison/Starkey) #"Tomorrow Never Knows" (Take 1) #"Got to Get You Into My Life" (Take 5) #"And Your Bird Can Sing" (Take 2) #"Taxman" (Take 11) (Harrison) #"Eleanor Rigby" (Strings Only) (Take 14) #"I'm Only Sleeping" (Rehearsal) #"I'm Only Sleeping" (Take 1) #"Rock and Roll Music" (Chuck Berry) #"She's A Woman" #*''Temas 24-25 grabados en directo desde el Nippon Budokan Hall, Tokio, Japón'' Disco dos #"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Demo) #"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Take 1) #"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Take 7 & Edit Piece) #"Penny Lane" (Take 9) #"A Day in the Life" (Takes 1, 2, 6 & Orchestra) #"Good Morning Good Morning" (Take 8) #"Only a Northern Song" (Takes 3 & 12) (Harrison) #"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" (Takes 1 & 2) #"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" (Take 7) #"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (Takes 6, 7 & 8) #"Within You Without You" (Harrison) #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (Take 5) #"You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)" #"I Am the Walrus" (Take 16) #"The Fool On the Hill" (Demo) #"Your Mother Should Know" (Take 27) #"The Fool on the Hill" (Take 4) #"Hello, Goodbye" (Take 16) #"Lady Madonna" (Takes 3 & 4) #"Across the Universe" (Take 2) Listas de éxitos Álbum Singles Enlaces externos *TheBeatles.com ''Anthology 2''en TheBeatles.com Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles